1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a BGA-based (Ball Grid Array-based) semiconductor device and to a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lead-based semiconductor devices normally include a semiconductor die with bonding pads that are connected electrically and respectively to leads of a lead frame through bonding wires so as to connect internal circuits of the semiconductor die to external circuits through the leads. The conventional semiconductor devices thus formed have relatively large dimensions. Conventional ball grid array (BGA)-based semiconductor devices have smaller dimensions as compared to those of the lead-based semiconductor devices. Assembly of different semiconductor dies in a single package is the current trend in the semiconductor industry for miniaturization of electronic devices. However, the conventional method for manufacturing a semiconductor die is normally inappropriate for a different one, which increases the difficulty for assembling different semiconductor dies in a single package and which may result in an increase in manufacturing costs.